Cat
by BluAyu
Summary: Inui has a roommate and Kaidoh is very jealous... InuiKaidoh Some OOCness...'


**Cat**

-BluAyu

_(A/N: It amuses me really on how many people have already done this to Kaidoh…shrugs Oh well, Inui/Kaidoh goodness none the less. ENJOY!)_

**_Disclaimer: If you think I own such goodness you're crazier than me…no people I don't own such a series and if I did I'd having our princes do a lot more than just play tennis..._**

Kaidoh ended up running into his senpai during his daily run, but then again; when didn't he ever run into Inui-senpai? At the moment Inui was grinning as he ran along side with Kaidoh.

"Fshuu, why are you so happy?" asked Kaidoh glancing at his data-collector.

"Happy hm? You know me too well. I guess I should tell you what's happened," responded Inui.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," muttered Kaidoh under his breath.

Inui chuckled.

"But what fun is there in that? I will tell you Kaidoh, it's only right. I'll admit to you that I've got myself a roommate," he said.

Kaidoh stumbled a couple steps and stopped.

"A roommate? What do you mean senpai? We're still in junior high and you live with your parents!" he exclaimed. In a way he was afraid, who was the roommate of his?

"Ah yes, I met him a couple days ago. He was so sweet and pretty. Beautiful black hair and blue eyes. And he loves listening to me, which is quite nice actually," explained Inui.

Kaidoh made a face. So his senpai's roommate was a boy…and a very pretty one at that…well at least from what Inui was describing to him.

"I listen to you,"pointed outKaidoh.

Inui looked at him and smiled and whipped out his notebook.

"Of course you do, but this is different," he said scribbling furiously.

"Fsshuu."

Different? How different? Wait…was this roommate of his…his boyfriend! Kaidoh couldn't help it…he felt heartbroken. Inui had moved on…not that anything had happened between the kohai and senpai. They were just friends, but the closer they got, the more attached Kaidoh got to Inui. Kaidoh was convinced in that moment that he had one of those stupid schoolboy crushes on his senpai. God dammit he was too late! This was like being slapped in the face knowing he already had a lover.

"Would you like to meet him?" asked Inui putting away his notebook.

Kaidoh nodded silently.

"Let's go then, 67 percent chance he needs to be fed anyway," said Inui as both began to jog again.

"Can't he feed himself?"grumbled outKaidoh.

Inui just smiled eerily but didn't reply yet.

They both walked upstairs to Inui's apartment and they were inside. As usual Inui's parents were gone. Out of some business trip Kaidoh supposed…

"Let me go get him," said Inui walking into his bedroom.

Kaidoh waited in the living room hissing annoyedly. Inui-senpai should be his, this person just met him, and Kaidoh had known him way longer. This was so unfair.

"Kaidoh, come here," called out Inui's voice from his room. God dammit who did this guy think he was just flinging himself to Inui-senpai and…and the rest Kaidoh didn't want to know the details of.

Kaidoh obeyed to find Inui sitting on his bed a black and grey cat curled up on his lap. It's huge blue eyes peered up at Kaidoh and it meowed happily.

"Seiya meet Kaidoh," said Inui grinning.

Kaidoh was about to fall to floor, he was such an idiot. The roommate was a cat…a CAT! He had been worked up for nothing! Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was jealous over a cat!

The cat hopped out of it's master's lap and brushed at Kaidoh's leg, clawing a little begging to be held or pet. Arg just like the brat's cat and Kaidoh had the same soft spot for it too!

Kaidoh kneeled down to pick up the cat, feeling stupid. The cat nuzzled his chest purring.

"You sure cause a lot of trouble," he muttered at the cat looked up at him.

Inui was scribbling in his notebook grinning madly.

"Seiya likes you already. I'm surprised," he commented.

"I can see that," replied Kaidoh petting the cat.

"Your reaction was quite interesting. I hate to say this for fear you might be mad at me; but were you jealous?" Inui asked, placing his notebook back down again.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Fshuu."

"56 percent chance my instincts are right. Care to tell me why you were so worked up?" replied Inui standing up.

"I thought you had a lover or something, fucking scared the hell out of me senpai," said Kaidoh.

Inui smirked.

"Jealous? All have to do is ask you know," he said.

Kaidoh glanced up at him and he placed the cat down who clawed at his legs in protest. Kaidoh rolled his eyes taking off his bandanna and let the cat play with it. And the cat started clawing at the piece of cloth as Kaidoh moved in the air laughing as the cat playful nipped at. Cats were quite amusing creatures and tended to love him no matter what his appearance said on the outside.

"Ask what senpai?" he asked not even looking at Inui.

"Now don't play 'I'm the innocent naïve little kohai' because I know you know what I'm talking about. And I'm not going to refuse if you tell me what I think you want to tell me," replied Inui sitting down next to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh stopped playing with the cat.

"Fsshuu, senpai. I…," Kaidoh's voice trailed off.

The older teen leaned down into Kaidoh's ear and Kaidoh tensed up at the small distance between them.

"I love you," said Inui trying to coax it out of Kaidoh.

There was a long silence and Kaidoh was blushing like mad…and the finally there came the-

"I…I love you too," stuttered out Kaidoh.

Inui smiled.

"You're so silly sometimes Kaidoh, it was good data though," he said.

Kaidoh made a face.

"Good data my ass. You scared the hell out of me is what you did," he said.

Inui pulled Kaidoh closer to him and his hand caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you," he breathed out.

Kaidoh blushed and closed his eyes. Inui took off his glasses knowing that they were going to get in the way and as soon at he threw those two on the floor the cat started playing with the bandanna and the glasses. Inui didn't bother to worry if the cat's claws scratched the lens at the moment. His lips brushed against Kaidoh's trembling lips, but Kaidoh never the less being nervous shyly let his tongue caress Inui's lower lip. Inui pulled Kaidoh closer and deepen the kiss making their tongues meet heatedly. Kaidoh let out a little moan that turned into a whimper when Inui's hands went down his back rubbing in slow circles. The broke the kiss only to kiss again, Kaidoh placing his legs around his senpai's waist. Kaidoh loved this… He kissed Inui even harder to prove that his senpai was his and only his and that nobody else could have him. Not even that damn cat could have him. All his, and he wasn't going to share.

Greedy little Kaidoh.

Inui chuckled letting Kaidoh rest his head against his shoulder.

"I love you," whispered Kaidoh closing his eyes.

"I love you too Kaidoh, very much, and nobody will ever replace you, ever."

"Good."

"Mmm, so warm Kaidoh, we should be in this position more often," said Inui.

Kaidoh blushed.

"Senpai," he whispered glancing down at where his legs ended up at and then there was a meow.

Both boys glanced over at the ball of fur in the clawing at their possessions.

"Cat you better have not scratched the lenses," called out Inui. The cat only looked up with innocent eyes and went back to playing.

"78 percent chance he did anyway, oh well, I have a spare.'

"I like you this way," whispered Kaidoh.

"Oh you do? I was hoping to keep this a little secret between you and me," said Inui smirking.

"Senpai, I want it to be that way, just you and me," said Kaidoh his tongue lapping at his senpai's eye lids.

"Good because I don't want you jealous again," replied Inui poking Kaidoh in the ribs.

"Good because I'm not sharing you with anyone," snapped Kaidoh.

"Same goes for you, now lay down, I have more data to collect," Inui said.

Kaidoh blushed but obeyed. He only glanced back at the cat once, it was still playing and meowed happily stopping to watch his two new masters do their own playing. Kaidoh was never going to get jealous of a cat ever again. Inui noted that to himself mentally, that was only a one time deal. And Inui rather is be that way, Kaidoh was all his and vise versa. Nothing was going to change that. Not even that damn cat.

_(A/N: Terrible eh? It's about 5:08 AM and I stayed up all night doing a couple one-shot fanfictions and this one sort of oddly came up in the back of my mind. That's what I get for staying up until the crack of dawn. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the Inu/Kai love anyway! Because regardless the pairing rocks! Inu/Kai forever! And the whole cat deal….I have a cat of my own...a Siamese and it loves to get a hold of my glasses….personal experience folks… )_


End file.
